Ruination and Despair
by Flying Purple Kites
Summary: On the precipice of becoming engaged twenty year old Elizabeth calls out for Ciel, and he answers.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION:** I dislike starting a fic with negative author notes but this is necessary. This fic has Elizabeth as a main character it does not exactly pair her with Ciel but it is very much talked about and flirted with. I am aware that Lizzy is a poorly regarded character within the Kuroshitsuji fandom be it because people don't want her interfering with their OTP or that they find her "annoying". That's fine. To each their own. I'm telling you right now that if you send me a review telling me that Lizzy is annoying or is a bitch or some other negative folderol and fiddledeedee my response will not be polite as I have already warned you. I'll still love you, but really if you can't grow up and read this story without an open mind toward Lizzy there is a little box with an x in the right or left corner, push it now.

This story is for St. Ciel who understands Lizzy better than me.

Song for this chapter: I Am Stretched On Your Grave - Kate Rusby

* * *

Ruination and Despair

Elizabeth Middleford at twenty years of age had impeccable manners. Following her mother's glowing example she learned how to comport herself with the best society had to offer. Her mother, Francis, felt as though there were still a few rough edges on the young lady. Time, she assured herself, would polish her off perfectly.

Unlike her mother, Elizabeth was still riddled with insecurities. Even though her mother's stern eye had judged her good enough at reading, sewing, piano and fencing, Elizabeth felt that something within her character was lacking. She hid this well beneath faux warm smiled and appropriate laughter as she sat at tea with her beau. Her ankles were crossed, her posture perfect. Not a golden hair on her head was out of place beneath the pink rosebud and lavender covered hat she wore.

An integral part of her was missing. Her cousin, Ciel. While she knew she loved Ciel, her cousin and former fiancé, very dearly she had not been _in_ love with him. Had he lived she was certain her feelings would have matured into something deep and wonderful, but that was never to be. The sad truth was that she had been missing him long before he had died at the tender age of thirteen.

Had Ciel lived she would have been working on their wedding instead of entertaining a suitor in her mother's garden. The wedding would have been next June after Ciel turned twenty. Her mother would have taken her to Paris to put together her trousseau. She imagined dresses in pinks, purples, ivory and blue. Hats, gloves, new corsets and other lacy things all in the latest fashions. Pretty shoes and stockings. She would have been picking out place settings and crystal, something stylish with pink roses and gilded with gold. Silver tea sets and linens. All of it would be done in her mind to please Ciel. Making him happy had always been important to her.

Instead the whirlwind of pre-wedding preparations she was sitting across from piggy eyed Mortimer Fortescue and not her dear, sweet Ciel. She closed her eyes tight as she willed back her tears. He mother would never shed a tear while entertaining company.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Mortimer asked. He dared to reach forward and touch her gloved hand and she wanted to smack him for being so forward. "You look pale. You should eat something. He pushed a plate of powdered sugar dusted almond cookies toward her and she shook her head.

"The bright sun has given me a headache," she said as she pulled her hand from his and used it to cover his eyes. Mortimer looked up at the cloudy sky with a look of confusion then stood.

"Let me escort you inside," he told her as he motioned toward one of the servants. For all his faults, he had perfect manners. She knew she should feel something for him, if only friendship, but she hated him for everything he could never be.

"Thank you," she said. He lead into the house where his mother and her mother sat chatting. Both immediately stood when the couple entered the house. Her mother's keen eye knew it wasn't a headache Elizabeth was nursing. She gave her daughter a look that foretold of a good talking to later as she called for Paula to take her to her room.

"I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Fortescue," she said as she reached for the woman's hand.

"Don't worry, Darling girl," the heavy set woman laden in yards of lace said as her gray ringlet curls bounced stylishly around her face. "Have a lie down. We'll have you to dinner sometime in the coming week. How does that sound?"

"Very lovely," Elizabeth lied as she allowed the woman to press an air kiss to each side of her face.

"Lizzy," Mortimer said and she turned to meet his round, smiling face. She returned his smile and he took and kissed her hand. "Feel better."

"Thank you. I'll try," she told him. She knew she should offer another sort of pleasantry but she felt at a loss.

"Mother," she curtsied to Frances who waved her away. Elizabeth then fled the room where Paula was waiting to take off her hat and gloves. She said nothing to her maid and long time friend as she took the stairs as quick as she dared.

"Do you need anything?" Paula asked as she helped Elizabeth settle into her room.

"Just to be alone. I'm sorry, Paula."

"I understand," Paula said as she squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder then left the room. Elizabeth lay on her bed and took several deep breaths before bursting into tears. She pulled a handkerchief with the initials C.P. embroidered in blue on the white fabric from her side table drawer and pressed it to her lips.

"I don't want to marry Mortimer, Ciel," she sobbed as she clutched the cloth close to her heart. "I know he's going to ask and I dare not refuse. I wish you were here." She had just managed to gain control of herself when the door to her room opened.

"Elizabeth," her mother said as she sat on the chaise lounge near the bed. "Would you please explain what this afternoon was about."

Elizabeth tucked the handkerchief beneath her as she sat up and looked at her mother. "I was in the garden with Mortimer and it hit me, if he had lived Ciel and I would be making preparations for our wedding by now. I miss him terribly, Mother."

Frances took a deep breath as she nodded her head and looked down at her hand. "I know you were attached to Ciel, my dear. I understand and share your grief. There was no one I would have rather seen you wed. But Ciel has been gone for seven years."

"He came back once," Elizabeth said as she looked down that the floor.

"Those were different circumstances, Dearest. This time you went to his funeral. We were all at his burial." Frances paused. Elizabeth may have attended those events physically but she had wandered through the first months after losing Ciel like a lost little lamb. It tore at her already broken heart to see her daughter in so much pain.

"I know," Elizabeth said. "I just miss him and I don't want to marry Mortimer. I can't stand the thought." Really she didn't want to marry anyone. She wanted to spend the rest of her life pining for what she'd lost even though it was weak of her. Ciel would be so disappointed.

Frances closed her eyes for a moment. "You do realize everyone is going to say you lead Mortimer on if we can't find a way to extract you from this gracefully?"

"You would really have me marry someone I don't care for in the least?" Elizabeth gasped as she sat up straighter and stared at her mother.

"Of course not," Frances said. Her facial expression was stern. "I simply wish you had made your feelings clear before we reached this point. A proposal is imminent."

Elizabeth twisted her fingers and bit her lip to keep her tears in check. Crying wouldn't help. She blinked her eyes several times and pinched herself before looking at her mother who was now deep in thought.

"We'll have to send you to Edward," Frances finally said. "his wife is about to go into confinement and I'm certain she could do with the company."

"Thank you, Mother," Elizabeth said almost panting in relief. She and Renee, Edward's wife got along very well together plus she missed her brother. Even better Edward now lived in the Phantomhive manor as it passed to Edward after Ciel's death. She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself not to think of Ciel again.

"I'll send word to Edward right away," Frances said as she stood. "Paula will be in to help you pack. I suggest you write Mr. Fortescue a kind letter. Send your regrets to his mother and pull yourself together. This cannot go on for much longer."

"Thank you," Elizabeth told her mother. After the door closed she pulled the hidden cloth from beneath her and pressed her lips to the initials.

XxX

When she first found out that Edward and his wife were going to move into the Phantomhive manor Elizabeth had been outraged, after all it was supposed to be her future home not her brothers. Being the proper young lady she was, she kept her emotions and her opinions to herself. She feigned joy for her brother and that was enough. Then she understood that the manor with all its memories was as close as a visit and she began to feel better if not still slightly bitter.

Edward had asked to be the one to break the news to her. He hugged her tight and apologized so many times about moving into the manor that she thought she was going to break and collapse into tears. Somehow she had summoned enough strength to push her brother away and tell him that she was happy for him and to stop the nonsense. Even though he had agreed he still made it clear that he knew it still hurt.

"You'll have to come stay often," he told her. "Nothing would make me happier than to have my dear little sister underfoot." Elizabeth had only smiled and that had been the end of the discussion.

Now, as she stood in the garden looking at straggling bushes that had once been beautiful sterling roses, she thought it rather fitting that they hadn't bloomed since Ciel left. Edward had yet to have them torn out. She had seen the plans he'd made for the garden and the rose bushes were as good as dead, she just didn't want them to go.

Elizabeth wandered through the edge of the garden until she reached the little graveyard where her uncle, aunt, and dearest cousin lay in their eternal slumber. She payed her respects to the older graves then knelt down beside Ciel's.

"Hello, Ciel," she said sweetly. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry Mother won't let me visit more often." She left a single red rose against the tombstone before tracing Ciel's name with trembling gloved fingers.

"I wish you were here. I wish you were here to save me. You're the only one who could possibly understand how lonely and scared I feel."

"Lizzy?" Edward called from the cemetery gate. "I was getting worried about you. Why don't you come in and have a nap before dinner?"

She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to insist that she was right where she wanted to be. Instead she stood, dusted off her skirts then hands and walked away without looking back.

Edward offered his arm as he walked her back to the manor. "I don't think you should be visiting the cemetery, Lizzy."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're telling me I shouldn't be paying my respects to my family?"

"It's not that," Edward said. "It's just you're so terribly sad. I miss the way you used to smile and laugh." The comment threw her and she stumbled as her mind spun. Edward caught her to keep her on her feet as he asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she told him. Had she now become like Ciel? Had she lost her sparkle to become melancholy and lost? Yes, she supposed she had. It was strange being on the other side of the situation.

"I'm twenty years old, Edward. You can't expect me to be the same girl I was as a child." She smiled sadly. Had Ciel been as irritated with the attempts people made to reach him as she was now? She smiled sadly at her new understanding of her cousin's often surly behavior and the longing to speak with him grew.

Edward tightened his arm holding hers. "I suppose not. I just wish you were happier. Mother told me that you don't want to marry Mortimer. I can't say I'm sad about that. I don't think he's good enough for you."

"No one is good enough for me in your opinion," Elizabeth said as she smiled at her brother. He gave her a brittle smile. There was only one person he was willing to give up his sister to and he and Elizabeth were walking away from him as he lay in the graveyard. He shook his head not wanting to linger on morbid thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Edward said then jumped in shock as Elizabeth pinched him.

"If you keep apologizing I'm going to make you fence against me and..."

"Oh no no no!" Edward said as he held up his hands and shook his head. "I'm not going to fence against you. I thought you were going to kill me last time. You're as wicked with the blade as mother is."

Elizabeth laughed then looked up at the house as they approached. Her smile faltered slightly but she pulled herself and her happy facade together.

XxX

This was the first time she stayed in the manor since Ciel died. Edward and Renee had decided to take up main residence in the other side of the great house rather than use the rooms Ciel had preferred. They offered her a room near them but she asked if she could have some privacy.

"Edward thought you might like to have, Ciel's room," Renee said as she showed her sister-in-law to the bedroom. "Unfortunately only the desk remains of the old furniture. It just didn't seem right to keep most of it." Lizzy thanked her for her consideration had asked Paula to let her have some time to herself an sat on the end of the bed in contemplation.

She looked at the desk for awhile before getting up to open it. She jiggled the cover a few times growling in frustration as she found it locked. The one drawer she was able to open held a silver letter opener with serrated edges. Elizabeth tried to use it to force the lock to open but slipped and cut her finger instead. She rested her head on the closed panel on the desk and took a deep breath, trying not to cry before looking at her bleeding fingertip.

Elizabeth bit her lip then carefully wrote Ciel's name on the locked desk panel with her blood. "I would do anything just to see you one more time," she said. "I wish you were here. I wish you could come save me from the nightmare of Mortimer." She waited for awhile as if receiving some sort of answer was possible before laying down and falling asleep.

She was woken a little later by Paula who provided idle chat while she helped her dress for dinner. She feigned cheerfulness practicing first on Paula before letting the facade play out in front of Edward and his wife. She didn't like that her brother was worried about her.

"It's so good to see you in such good spirits," Paula remarked as she finished tidying Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth smiled at her maid then checked her appearance in the mirror. "All I've needed is a change of scenery and a rest. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm so glad to hear it, My Lady," Paula said cheerfully as she followed Elizabeth out of the room. "We've all been so worried about you."

She wanted to apologize out of course for letting her mask slip. She was unaware that her state of mind was noticeable to everyone. She'd really thought she'd done a better job and pretending she was happy.

XxX

Ciel stretched languorously as he opened his sleepy eyes. He smiled slightly as he snuggled against the body laying next to him and reveled in the sublime body heat ebbing off of skin he longed kiss again and again.

He was relaxed and sated, having indulged in an exquisite meal just a few hours ago. He had chosen to sleep off the uncomfortable fullness he felt at the end of the depraved soul he devoured. His lover had consented to hold him on the promise that waking would lead to the sating another type of hunger.

"Did you call me, Sebastian?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep as he smiled against silky bare skin before darting his tongue out to taste.

"I wouldn't dare try to wake you from a sound sleep, My Ciel," Sebastian answered stretching to allow Ciel to have access to any part of his body he desired.

Ciel frowned then shook his head. "Strange I can still hear it. It's like an echo in my mind." Sebastian watched as goose bumps dusted across Ciel's skin and the young man shuddered. He hummed thoughtfully as he put his lips to Ciel's neck.

"It's infuriatingly insistent, Sebastian."

"You don't have to listen to it," Sebastian soothed as he ran fingers through blue tinged hair. "Just relax and focus on me."

"Listen to what?" Ciel asked as he squirmed away from Sebastian's amorous attentions.

"A summoning," Sebastian said. "You always have the choice to answer a summoning or not. Unless they use a specific sort of ritual and then you must go."

"Specific sort of what?" Ciel asked then shook his head in irritation. "How do I make the voice shut up and how would anyone know to summon me by name?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're being summoned by name? That's curious indeed. Perhaps you should go see what they want. You can always reject them and come back to me." He gave Ciel a filthy grin that spoke of all the things he would do to Ciel.

Ciel mulled the thought over for a bit before dropping a quick kiss on Sebastian's mouth, laughing as he was pulled closer to indulge in a longer more passionate embrace. He indulged, mostly because he was helpless to do anything else, before pushing away from his once butler.

"Now I'm curious to see who is calling me. I'm going to go see."

Sebastian stretched like a cat in the sun. "Do you want me to go with you. If there is trouble..."

"I'm not a babe in arms," Ciel said as he lifted his chin and gave Sebastian a defiant look. You know very well I can take care of myself. He narrowed his eyes at the amused look Sebastian gave him as he threw a quick change of clothes on his lithe body.

"If you need me," Sebastian started.  
Ciel rolled his eyes. "I won't."

"But if you need me."

"I'll call for you," Ciel finished.

"Good boy," Sebastian said as he lounged in the comfortable nest of pillows and blankets. Ciel gave him a warning glance before disappearing to answer his first summoning.

He always enjoyed flying and following the call was easy up until his old home appeared in the distance. He hesitated a moment and considered calling Sebastian before deciding he would be a coward to do so.

Ciel followed the voice echoing his name all the way to his old room where he stopped in front of his desk that he recognized as the only familiar furniture in the room. He inspected the drying blood for a moment before tasting it tentatively.

"Elizabeth," he said as his throat tightened with emotion he didn't believe he could feel anymore. Something was wrong. He tasted sorrow and pain and none of the cheerful sweetness he'd known of his dear cousin.

He flung open the window, transformed into a small blackbird then flew out the window. He perched near the dinning room window and watched as Edward, a woman he assumed to be his wife and Elizabeth eating dinner.

His dear cousin had grown so much. In someway he had expected her to remain the exuberant girl from his memories who loved cute things. Ciel watched her wistfully as he thought about her penchant for dressing Sebastian in bonnets. The girl had such a innocently sadistic streak.

She seemed to be fine. Smiling and keeping up with the conversation, but when she thought no one was looking the cheerful smile fled from his cousin's face and she would wilt like a flower in the hot sun. Far from being glad or not caring about her sorrow, Ciel was disturbed. The Elizabeth he knew could never have been so sad.

Sebastian had once inquired why he hated the sweet girl so much and he had been unable to answer maturely. "I don't hate her," he had told his butler. "I just don't like her at all."

The truth was he loved her. She was the one connection to his past that pulled him through when he felt like he was going to be crushed beneath the weight of all his obligations and revenge.

He understood now that he was older that it wasn't because he didn't like her. It was that he had been a young boy. What use do young boys have for the frippery and fussing of young girls? Had tragedy never touched his life he still would have been exasperated by her and found interest in the rough and tumble world of boyhood instead. It was as simple as that. He never hated her.

He also understood, as he watched Elizabeth with her family that he could have fallen in love with her. She was beautiful with her hair pulled up in falling ringlets, her face fresh and sweet. Gone were the babyish cheeks of rosy pink. They had been replaced by more mature features; wide eyes, high cheekbones, a rosebud mouth and skin too pale to be healthy. Elizabeth was now a willowy young woman who carried herself with grace. Yes, he would have fallen in love with her.

Ciel waited until Elizabeth was tucked comfortably in bed. The evening had been incredibly tedious and she looked tired. It made him glad that he had escaped the bonds that held him to a life of polite society. He feared he could only put up with it for so long before he'd want to tear everyone limb from limb.

He sat in the shadows until she was left alone. He appeared from the shadows and calling her name. She looked up and her green eyes went wide with a mixture of fear, shock, joy and hope.

"Ciel?" She asked as she clutched the blankets to her chest. "Is that really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter song: Suspended in Time -ONJ

* * *

Elizabeth put one hand to her mouth as her cousin appeared before her. Her first thoughts were that she was seeing a ghost and that she needed to run, her second was elation as she took in the sight of her who stood there looking exactly as he had the last time she saw him.

"Hello, Elizabeth. How have you been?"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She shivered as she clutched the covers tighter over her chest. Ciel gave her an indulgent smile before he reached for the robe laying on a nearby chair, handed it to her then turned to protect her modesty.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she quickly donned the robe then slid out of the bed, her eyes never leaving the apparition before her. Should she scream? Should she run out of the room? Or should she throw her arms around him and hug him? She was too conflicted to decide.

Ciel looked over his shoulder then turned once he was sure Elizabeth was decent and gave her a small smile. She was obviously terrified which was why he had chosen to appear to her as she last remembered him. He'd hope it would be less traumatic for her.

"A-are you a ghost?' Elizabeth finally asked and Ciel chuckled.

"Not exactly." He reached toward his cousin and brushed away one of the tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm terribly sorry I had to leave you the way I did."

"Ciel," Elizabeth sobbed as she broke down and threw her arms around him nearly choking him as she clung to him just as she had as a child. "Please don't leave me again. I don't care if this is a dream or if I have lost my mind. Just stay with me."

She buried her face against his shoulder. He smelled just as she remembered too, of lavender soap and tea. Much to his own surprise Ciel found tears clogging his own throat as he returned his cousin's embrace. He was glad Sebastian had stayed behind as his lover would have never let him live down the salty tears that dropped against Elizabeth's hair. But, oh how he wished he'd listened to Sebastian's first advice and ignored the summons.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked as she finally pulled away from Ciel but only far enough that she could look into his face.

Ciel took a deep breath then let it out as he tried to think of an explanation she could understand. She was so innocent and sweet he found himself nearly ashamed of what he had become. There was no way he could tell her he was a demon and what his life was like now.

"I don't think I can explain," he finally said then smiled as she pressed her palm against his cheek.

"I knew you weren't dead. I knew in my heart. I've prayed and prayed for you, that you'd be alright and find a way to return to me. And here you are. I'm sorry for losing faith. I should have known better." She sniffled and Ciel handed her a handkerchief. He watched as she dabbed her eyes then looked at him and giggled.

Ciel felt odd. It was if some sort of trap was closing in around him. He managed to step away from Elizabeth and took a small turn around the room. How was he going to get out of this situation without hurting her? Part of him urged him to be heartless, after all he owed her absolutely nothing. She had called him. Her words compelled him to offer her a contract for her soul.

"I can't stay for long," Ciel finally said.

"No," Elizabeth cried as she reached for her cousin. "No! You have to stay. You don't understand. I have nothing without you. I have no future. I have nothing. Please stay. I'll do anything."

Ciel bit his lip as he looked into her panicked green gaze. He couldn't make a deal with her. Not Elizabeth. He patted the hand holding onto the lapel of his jacket before taking her hand in his own. The meal he had eaten earlier was now threatening to reemerge an he wondered if it were even possible for him to throw up. He felt so weak and nauseous.

"I have places I need to be," he said. "People who are expecting me. I can't stay with you, Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzy," she told him firmly as she sat. The world was spinning around her. Was she sick? This had to be a hallucination. She covered her face with her hands and began crying. Her imagination was so cruel.

"I'm going to be forced to marry Mortimer," she said more to herself than Ciel. "I'm only here to put my thoughts together and resign myself to my fate. You're my only hope. Please Ciel."

Ciel sat beside her and took her hand. "Who is Mortimer?"

"Mortimer Fortescue. He and his family live in London. They are a very good family really and they are kind people."

"It doesn't sound like a terrible fate. Much better than having been forced to marry me. I would have been a terrible husband to you, Lizzy. I was very damaged by losing my parents."

"I know a little about what happened to you," Elizabeth said. "Aunt Ann told mother who told me."

"You don't know everything," Ciel said and he doubted his Aunt Frances had told Elizabeth anything but the barest bones of his story. "Not even Aunt Angelina knew everything I went through. My innocence was ripped away from me and I was left warped, unclean and forsaken."

"Oh no no no," Elizabeth said as she took his hand. "You could never be those things, Ciel. You are strong and you survived. You are here now."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I'm not really here, Lizzy and I can't come back. It's just not possible."

Elizabeth shook her head in denial and smiled. "Of course you can. You already did." Ciel groaned in frustration as he stood. He wondered if he should call Sebastian to help him. He shook his head. That wouldn't be a good idea.

"Look at me, Lizzy," he finally said as he turned from the window he found himself standing at. "Have I changed at all? I am still thirteen years old."

Elizabeth smiled then laughed. "You are nineteen," she said. "You'd only be thirteen if you really died. You've not grown and that's unfortunate, but it's not important. You'll be able to take your title back. Edward won't mind, after all he'll inherit Father's title and estate someday anyway."

"It's getting late," Ciel said as he walked to Elizabeth's bed and straightened the covers. "You should sleep and I need to leave."

Elizabeth shook her head in denial. "No you need to stay here. I'll ring for a servant and they'll get you a room..."

"Lizzy," Ciel said keeping his tone stern. "You need to go to bed. This is all a dream."

"I'm not dreaming," she practically yelled before softening her voice. "And I'm not going to bed until you promise to come back. At the very least come back and talk to me. I've so much to tell you."

"Fine," Ciel told her. He turned as she took off her robe and climbed into bed.

"Promise me," she said as he tucked the blankets beneath her chin then bent and kissed her forehead. "That you'll come back tomorrow night."

"I can't," Ciel replied.

"Then I'm not going to sleep."

"You're a brat."

Elizabet narrowed her eyes at Ciel. "No, I'm strong willed like my mother. I want you to promise."

"I can't," Ciel said. Not without a price but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"What will it take to ensure your return? Is it money you need? I can get money."

"No, I don't need money."

"The manor back? That's easy once people know you're alive it'll be yours again."

"Being a Phantomhive is the last thing I want," Ciel answered and Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your soul," Ciel answered in a tone he hoped would frighten his cousin.

"You already have my heart," Elizabeth answered. "But if you need more than that it's yours."

Ciel closed his eyes tight. "No," he said. "I'll come back tomorrow night. I'll tell you about what has happened to me and I'm sure you'll want me to leave."

"I'll think of a way to keep you here," Elizabeth told him as she gave him a pleased smile. "You're no match for me now, Ciel. I've grown."

"Yes," Ciel told her as he avoided her gaze. "I can see that. Now go to sleep." Elizabeth said nothing but giggled as she closed her eyes. Ciel shook his head and walked out the bedroom door after wishing her a good night.

XxX

"What was the summoning for?" Sebastian asked after Ciel returned to him. They had engaged in a long session of making out that eventually lead to nowhere thanks to Ciel's worried thoughts, much to Sebastian's frustration.

Ciel shook his head. "It's funny." He opened his mouth to tell Sebastian it had been a mistake but found he couldn't out right lie to his former butler.

"How so?" Sebastian asked as he traced his black fingernails on Ciel's bare back.

"I think they wanted someone else."

"Curious," Sebastian said.

"Yes," Ciel said now feeling better about his excuse. If he told Sebastian about Elizabeth, how he felt, and her wanting him to come back he'd never let it go. If there was anything Sebastian loved to do it was push his buttons and test his patience. He told Ciel it was payback.

"They didn't even mean to summon a demon," Ciel continued as he wriggled under Sebastian's fingers. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Good," Sebastian said as he placed several kisses along his neck. "I'm not ready to part with you yet. I don't want you making contracts, besides you're not ready yet."

Ciel snorted. "You'll never be able to part with me. I'm your weakness. You'll always crave me."

Sebastian hummed as he smiled at his lover. "I am not ashamed to admit it. A contract would keep you away from me and I would be terribly jealous."

"And terribly greedy," Ciel teased as he forced himself to relax.

"Because you are mine," Sebastian stated then kissed him tenderly. "Forever."

"Until the end," Ciel affirmed then laughed as Sebastian's caressing fingers turned to tickles.

XxX

Edward smiled at his sister as she sat at the breakfast table. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"I am. Thank you," Elizabeth said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm glad," Edward told her then stood and smiled as he wife walked into the room. He helped her sit then turned to his sister.

"So what precipitated this change of mood?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "A good sleep. Good company?" She smiled at her brother again and he laughed.

As the day wore on however her cheerful countenance began to slip as doubts began to cloud her mind, darkening her thoughts with a storm of disbelief. After all how did Ciel even get into the house? How did he know she was there? How did he know what room she was in or even to look for her?

"My Lady," Paula said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Elizabeth. "You look terribly grim. Has something happened?

"Of course not," Elizabeth answered then thanked her for the cup of tea. "I'm simply tired. I think an afternoon nap is in order."

A nap did not happen. Instead Elizabeth tossed and turned and was unable to fall asleep. What if it had been all a dream? It had to have been a dream. She wanted to see Ciel so badly that she had hallucinated the whole thing.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Her mother always told her never to invest in delusions and fantasy as such things would only hurt her in the long run. Unfortunately, she hadn't learned the lesson of keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground and she was suffering because of it.

When Paula came to get her dressed for dinner she told her maid that she had a headache and to tell Edward and his wife that she was sorry to deprive them of her company after being so kind as to host her.

She continued to lay in bed until Paula came upstairs with tea, toast and a poached egg before helping her get ready for bed.

"You were in such a good mood this morning," Paula said as she braided Elizabeth's hair. "I'm sorry you're feeling so poorly now."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes. All she wanted now was to go to sleep, maybe for a hundred years. She wondered idly what life would be like a hundred years into the future and if she would like it or not. With those thoughts in mind she fell asleep.

XxX

Ciel smiled and shook his head as he entered Elizabeth's room from her window. He thought about turning and leaving, after all he had fulfilled his promise to return. It wasn't his fault that she had fallen asleep and missed him.

"Lizzy," he whispered as he smoothed the hair from her face. He frowned at the signs that she had been crying. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her feeling so sad. He whispered her name again and emerald eyes fluttered open.

"You're here," Elizabeth said as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"I said I would be," Ciel told her as he moved away so she could sit up. She blinked at him a few more times. He was no longer in the form of a thirteen year old. He had grown. He was now taller, lithe and heartbreakingly beautiful. Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked away wishing she could cover the flush reddening her cheeks.  
"You're a figment of my imagination, right?" Elizabeth asked as she reached out to touch the white silk shirt he was wearing. He felt real enough. Maybe she was losing her mind.

"No," Ciel answered. "I'm as real as you?"

"How can that be?" Elizabeth asked as she accepted the robe he handed to her.

"I'm afraid it's a long story and I don't want to upset you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm not made out of spun sugar. Just tell me how."

Ciel reached out and touched Elizabeth's hand. His eyes lingered on her long, slim fingers as he began to tell her how he met Sebastian, the deal they made and how the deal went wrong." He left out the more frightening bits, not that telling someone you'd become a demon wasn't frightening. When he was finished Elizabeth sat with her hands on her mouth. He wondered if she was trying to repress a scream. The thought that he did frighten her amused and disturbed him all at once.

"W-why didn't you talk to someone? Aunt Ann? My mother or father? Certainly they could have found a way to get you out of such a terrible fate."

Ciel gave her a sad smile. "I didn't want anyone to get me out of it. I made a promise to Sebastian and I intended to keep it."

"Where is he now?" Elizabeth asked. She was torn between wanting to see the man who had always treated her with kindness and afraid to come face to face with a demon. She looked at Ciel a moment then shook her head.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I don't believe you," Elizabeth finally said. "I think saying something like that would make it easier for me to let you leave. But I'm not letting you go now that I have you back."

Ciel lunged forward without warning, his pupils narrowing into slits and his eyes shifting to glowing red as he pushed Elizabeth down on the bed. "I assure you, Elizabeth. I've not made up the story I told you."

"Ciel," Elizabeth said calmly as she looked into his demonic eyes. "Fine, I believe you. But I refuse to believe that you are anything but kind and good. We can think of a way out of this."

Ciel snorted. "You've always been terribly naive. I don't want out of this." He wasn't expecting what came next. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, pulled down his head and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Lizzy," he attempted to say with is lips pressed against hers, his tongue darting out to touch her lips as he spoke her name. He felt the urge to test and taste but held back.

"Ciel," she gasped shivering as she too touched his lips with a shyly seeking tongue. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight. He shouldn't enjoy kissing Elizabeth. His cousin. His once fiancee, no matter how ridiculous it seemed to him. But, he did. He more than liked the feeling of darting his tongue against her obviously in experienced lips, feeling her tremble beneath him and the oh so sweet and delicate taste of her, like candied roses and white peony tea.

Elizabeth threaded her fingers through the blue black strands of hair at the back of Ciel's head as she tentatively brushed her tongue against his. It was wrong, so wrong to kiss him like this. The heat pooling between her legs and the tightness of her nipples assured her beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was sinful. She didn't care. If Ciel asked it of her she'd give him everything.

"Stop," Ciel panted as he ripped himself away from her deliciously soft lips. He pulled himself out of her arms and put a chair between them as he blearily looked at Elizabeth's kiss swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up on the bed and rearranged her robe modestly.

"Because it's not right," Ciel told her.

Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed, allowing herself to fall back on the bed as she pulled her knees up into her chest and curled onto her side. Ciel watched her for a moment wondering what he should do. Obviously he had broken her.

"You're not a demon," Elizabeth scoffed. "If you were a demon you'd have taken my virginity without a second thought. Why would you care?"

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the window. "Don't mistake polite behavior for kindness."

"I didn't think demons were polite."

"It's a good way to get people to let their guard down, to disarm them. Demons are not slaves to temptation like humans are. We tempt. They fall."

"And what is your motive with me?" Elizabeth asked. "For being polite?"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're my cousin. I always loved you and you were always dear to me. You were the only one I cared about before I died."

"But you didn't die," Elizabeth pointed out. "So you still care about me and you still love me." She laughed slightly.

"I wouldn't have thought you cared about me at all. You barely seemed to tolerate me. So many nights, when I was alone, I broke down in tears because I couldn't reach you. You were always so serious and sad. I lived to make you happy and you hated me."

"I was protecting you," Ciel said. "And you were annoying. I was a thirteen year old boy, and you wanted to smother me with affection and boring tea parties and balls I had no time or interest in. What did you expect?"

"I suppose I wanted you to play along in my dream of a perfect life," Elizabeth said wistfully. "I wanted you to love me."

"I did." Ciel said. "And I wanted to protect you."

"You did," Elizabeth told him. "Thank you. But in so doing you left me alone, Ciel. You left me to a fate I feel is worse than death. What value does a woman have other than being a wife and mother?"

"That's ridiculous, Elizabeth," Ciel almost shouted then forcing himself to calm down. "Women are, you are more valuable as a human than simply as a wife and mother. You're smart, I know you are. You're great at fencing. You..."

"What kind of life is that?" Elizabeth asked as she threw a pillow at Ciel, hitting him in the face. "You've always been a man you don't know what it's like to have the expectation of so little and yet so much. I can't make my fortune, earn a living. I have to depend on my husband for that. That's how society has been set up. Women who don't marry are considered defective. Failures. Mother would be so ashamed of me."

"I can't help you now," Ciel told her. "I can't marry you. It would be too much for people to believe that I came back a second time, especially after the funeral I had. I can give you nothing."

Elizabeth clenched her hands into fists as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She wanted to stand up and hit him for his selfish choices, for leaving her behind, for not loving her enough to fight for a life with her. It didn't matter that they were mere children at the time. She was a woman now and she was terrified for her future.

"Maybe you can leave," Ciel said. "Go to America and..."

"It would kill my family," Elizabeth told him. "I'd never do such a horrible, selfish thing to them. I'm not you."

"Touché," Ciel said as he turned from the window to look at her.

"I'll make a deal with you," Elizabeth began as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"No," Ciel said as he shook his head. "I am not making a deal with you."

"I'll marry Mortimer. I'll consent to the misery of being the wife of someone I don't love or even particularly care for if you promise not to leave me."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he folded his arms over his chest and gave her a wary look.

"I mean that if you come to me anytime I call, providing that I am alone, that you will come. You'll keep me company. Keep me from being miserable and lonely. Give me what I need."

Ciel took a deep breath as part of him urged him to make the deal and to up the stakes. "What can you possibly offer me that would induce me to make such a deal with you?"

"My soul," Elizabeth said firmly. "I offer my soul to you. When I die you'll come and collect. Do whatever you wish with it."

"No," Ciel told her then set his jaw as he yearned to say yes. "Besides I cannot be at your beck and call for the next sixty or so years or however long you live."

Elizabeth growled in frustration. "Alright. Fine. Twice a month. You have to visit me twice a month, at your discretion."

"Yet I can choose to ignore you?" Ciel asked.

"As long as you visit me at least twice and stay for a decent amount of time. And you can always choose to visit more."

"Once," Ciel said. "Once a month."

"Fine once a month," Elizabeth said as she smiled with jubilation.

"And will I be expected to fuck you?" Ciel queried as he viewed her with narrowed eyes almost laughing as she flushed bright red.

"If I ask," Elizabeth told him as she gathered together her courage part of her wanted nothing more than to run away, hide and cry.

Ciel gave her a smile that chilled her to the core. "I know what you're thinking, Elizabeth. I wouldn't make gentle love to you. I don't think you know what your asking for."

Elizabeth put her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "But only if I ask," she said. "And you cannot touch me if I don't. Besides, I don't believe you'd hurt me."

Ciel laughed bitterly as he began pacing around the room. "And you do understand that you'll be damned forever. Right? There will be no salvation. No heaven. No reunion with your departed loved ones or those who come after you. You will be giving up eternity for what will amount to only three years of my company in the long run. I want you to think long and hard about it."

"The afterlife is meaningless unless you're with me," Elizabeth said.

"Don't be stupid, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford," Ciel spat at her. "You don't even know what you're giving up."

"Even if you give me up to your king Lucifer, five years with you would be heaven and an eternity without would be hell."

"I bear no allegiance to him or anyone," Ciel sneered. "And you're absolutely idiotic. I won't do it."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Don't you have to?"

"I choose who I make contracts with," Ciel said. "I'm not obligated to do anything unless I'm bound to it." The truth of the matter was that he knew Sebastian didn't want him making contracts, not without his permission.

She stood from the bed and walked toward him. "If you give me time to consider this and I still want to follow through, will you do it?"

Ciel let out a deep breath. "If I return this time next week and ask again and you still want to make a deal then I'll consider it." He was sure once she had time to think and reason she would realize making a deal with a demon was the last thing she wanted.

"Fine," Elizabeth said. "One week and if I still want to make the deal you will."

"I'll consider it," Ciel told her firmly. She smiled at him then kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Ciel," she said then turned and walked back to her bed, throwing off her robe as she did so. Ciel swallowed hard as he took in her figure beneath her nightgown.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said then vanished, wishing that he didn't have to return and hating that he was now bound to it.


	3. Chapter 3

For St. Ciel

* * *

Ciel had nothing to say to Sebastian when he returned to the place they were now ensconced. In Ciel's opinion they were living a life of dissipation. While Sebastian seemed content to sink into his sloth, Ciel felt restless.

"I'm bored," Ciel said as he plopped down on one of the many velvet pillows surrounding Sebastian, who was lying against many other pillows on a lush oriental carpet. He smiled lazily at Ciel.

"Then find something to do," Sebastian told him. "Am I expected to entertain you every minute of every day for an eternity?"

"If I want you to yes," Ciel replied as he folded his arms over his chest. He knew why Sebastian was lazing about. After serving as his butler for almost four years and then diligently teaching him the ins and outs of being a demon, he wanted nothing more than to relax. Unfortunately for Ciel who still held on to a few human tendencies and he had not mastered Sebastian's patience.

Ciel picked up a pillow and plucked at a gold thread as he thought about Elizabeth and what she wanted from him. There was no way he could or should enter into a contract with her. He didn't want to consume his cousin's soul and lock her away from salvation. He wanted her to have the life and happiness he was deprived of. He looked at Sebastian who was doing an impressive impression of a lounging marble statue and sighed.

"I don't have your ability to be so still."

"Then learn."

"I'm not ready to learn. This is so dull. How can you stand it?"

Sebastian sighed as he opened his eyes very slightly. "It's not to stand or not. It is just to do. If you are bored go find someone to harass. Just don't start a fight with another demon and stay away from reapers."

"And don't enter into contracts or sleep with anyone," Ciel finished. "You have so many rules for me."

Sebastian smiled. "I like making rules for you. I think I'll make a new one."

Ciel rolled his eyes as he crawled over the pillows and laid next to his once butler. "What is your new rule?"

"That if you are gone from my side for more than two hours you have to suck my cock," Sebastian replied as he stretched then smirked at Ciel.

"Well then I'll be sure to not leave you for more than fifteen minutes at a stretch," Ciel told him.

"And then I'll get to watch you die of boredom. How delightful, Young Master. And you were gone for three hours."

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian shimmied his hips. "I'm not giving into such a silly rule and I have better things to do than lay here and blend into the floor."

"I don't," Sebastian said then sighed and smiled while closing his eyes. "Though a kiss from you would set me up quite nicely."

Ciel leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Sebastian's lips. "There now you should be happy."

"No," Sebastian said. "I didn't mean a kiss on the mouth."

Ciel snorted. "You can kiss my ass!" Sebastian laughed then pulled Ciel into his arms then rolled over on top of him. He buried his face in Ciel's neck then pulled back and frowned.

"You smell like a woman."

"You treat me like a woman."

"No," Sebastian said as he sniffed again. "You definitely smell like a woman. A human woman who wears Funtom perfume."

"Really?" Ciel said as he tried to smell his shoulder. "How odd." He smiled as he caught a whiff of the scent he hadn't noticed while he'd been busy with the tang of Lizzy's sorrow, happiness and lust.

"It must still be a popular scent," Ciel continued.

Sebastian growled in disapproval. "And who was this woman you were holding?"

Ciel smirked at Sebastian and turned his head to the side. "No one you'd care to meet."

"I told you no contracting," Sebastian said as he forced Ciel to look him in the eye. "You are not ready yet."

"You mean you're not ready. I'm perfectly ready and have been for over a year."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, there are still things I've not taught you and I won't until I'm ready to share you."

"When will that be?"

"Maybe never," Sebastian answered. "I'm terribly selfish." Ciel would have rolled his eyes in reply instead he was kissed by Sebastian until nothing else remained in his mind but thoughts of Sebastian.

XxX

Lizzy knew that eavesdropping was rude, but she couldn't help listening in to her brother and his wife argue under the open window of the study. She had come looking for a book to read but found something more interesting and disturbing.

"I understand she's your sister, Darling," Renee said. "I like Elizabeth too and of course she's always welcome here but Mortimer is my cousin and I will not see him hurt."

"Just because he sent you a letter enquiring about Lizzy's ill health does not mean that she's going to hurt him. She just needs time."

"Time for what, Edward? How to figure out how to say no to him? It's going to break his heart. He has fallen in love with her and..."

"If he has fallen in love with her then he has taken liberties that he is not entitled to! How dare he run around mooning after my sister before all has been decided."

"Edward, did you not say you fell in love with me at our first meeting?"

"That's different, Renee. You are not Lizzy!"

"Oh I forgot," Renee screamed. "No one is good enough for your family. You are so far above everyone." Her voice faded as she walked away from the window and Elizabeth hand to creep closer in order to hear.

"It's not like that, Renee." Edward called as he followed his wife. "She's my sister. I can't see her married off to someone who would make her unhappy. Surely you understand. Please calm down."

There was a bit of silence and then Renee yelled. "I can't believe you think that Mortimer would make your sister unhappy. He is nothing but the finest gentleman and I think she is the one not good enough for him. How dare she play him so ill!"

"She's not playing anyone anything," Edward said as he followed his wife down the walk. "She just needs time to think and..."

Elizabeth leaned toward the window in order to hear the fading voices. She could no longer make out the conversation. It was clear however that she wouldn't be able to stay with Edward the full month she had wanted, she just hoped she could hang on until Ciel desires remained unchanged in fact she was now more resolute with what she wanted.

XxX

The week passed with excruciating slowness and Elizabeth became more and more aware of the tension building between her brother and his wife. Renee was completely amiable in her presence and never once acted cold until she left the room where she would complain to Edward about her needing to face Mortimer.

The night before Ciel was due to return Renee announced her intention to have her cousin visit and how he was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth and how nice a party the four of them would make. Elizabeth had only offered smiles in reply. Of course she didn't want to see Mortimer, not while her future was yet so unsettled.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Edward told her that evening. "She's determined to invite him and I don't dare upset her further."

"I understand," Elizabeth said as she reached out and touched her brother's hand. As long as she was given enough warning she could leave for home in time to miss him. She knew it would look bad but that couldn't be helped. She just wasn't ready to see him.

That evening she learned that Mortimer was due to visit in three days, she sent a letter to her mother asking her to send for her that morning and she could only hope that her mother would comply with her wishes.

Finally, the night of Ciel's return to speak with her arrived. She feigned having a head ache in order to stay in her room while she made sure her hair and night gown looked suitable for a visit. She giggled to herself as she observed her lacy frilled night gown in the mirror. As if entertaining a man in her room was even appropriate. She didn't care. All she wanted was to see her dear Ciel once more.

"Good Evening, Elizabeth," he said as he appeared at the open window then made his way into the room. She gave him a brilliant smile then walked forward and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you," she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Have you come to your senses?" Ciel asked. "Surely you've decided how terrible it would be..."

"No," Elizabeth interrupted. "In fact I am even more certain than I was before. It's the only way my life will be bearable."

"Lizzy," Ciel said as he pushed her away from him and put a little distance between them. The urge to agree and complete the deal was so strong he wondered if he should leave. "I don't want you to do this."

"I don't care," Elizabeth told him. "I want to at least have you near me if I'm to suffer being another man's wife. I want to know what it's like to be with someone I love, even if it's only for one night a month."

"Even only one hour?" Ciel answered.

"Of course it would have to be longer than that," Elizabeth said. "At least until sunrise." She smiled at the grim expression on Ciel's face.

"From midnight to sunrise," Ciel said hoping to at least cut a few hours off of something he didn't want to commit to but was having difficulty resisting.

"That's too late," Elizabeth said. "Sunset to sunrise."

"No," Ciel told her forcefully. "It is midnight to sunrise or nothing."

"Done," Elizabeth accepted then held out her hand toward Ciel.

"I do not accept," Ciel forced himself to say.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then flopped back on the bed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I told you I don't want to do this," Ciel told her.

"Then why are you here?"

Ciel shrugged one shoulder. "I said I would come back and I did. I was hoping you'd see sense and change your mind."

"Well I've not changed my mind," Elizabeth told him as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm going to be forced to marry Mortimer and that will be the end of all my happiness. At least I can have you with me Ciel. At least I can have a little hope and happiness in my life."

Ciel shook his head. "You might be happy."

"I won't be."

"You might be. You can never be sure of the future. Maybe you'll grow to love him and..."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't understand, Ciel. After last week I became sure of one thing."

"What?" Ciel asked after a long lapse of silence that had him realizing she wanted him to ask.

"You," she answered. "The only man I could ever be happy with is you."

"That's ridiculous, Lizzy!"

"Is it Ciel? You know my heart? You know what I've been through? Just take the deal. You owe it to me."

"Owe it to you? How?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes, sat up and looked at Ciel. "Because you knew what was going to happen. You knew you were going to leave me and still you let me believe that you and I had a future."

"We were children, Lizzy."

"I don't care. You owe it to me. Take the deal Ciel. Once a month from midnight to sunrise until I die. After that my soul is yours. It's not a lot really and compared to your eternity it's nothing."

"Fine," Ciel agreed before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes tight and willed himself to take it back but his voice was gone as a searing pain etched itself over his hand.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried out in alarm as she pulled her legs up into her chest. "Something is wrong. I'm hurting. So much."

"Just relax," Ciel told her as the pain in his hand began to fade. "It's just a contract seal marking you as mine."

"It hurts," Elizabeth panted as she writhed on the bed. Ciel ignored her as he watched the seal slowly appear on his left hand. His eyebrows furrowed as the pattern grew over his skin. He narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times wondering if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Are you all right," he asked Elizabeth. This had to be some sort of sick joke. A very sick and nasty joke. He was certain that Sebastian would appear any moment and laugh at him.

"I-I think so," Elizabeth answered. "The pain is fading. How odd."

"Odd," Ciel repeated as the touched the mark with his finger tip. Yes, it had to be a joke for engraved on his hand was the Funtom cat and crown trademark. He looked up at Elizabeth who was leaning back on her elbows as she watched him.

"Where was the pain?" He asked. His voice sounded small and distant to his ears.

Elizabeth blushed as she pressed her legs together then winced. "Where?" he asked.

"My leg," she answered.

"Show me," Ciel demanded as he moved forward and grabbed the hem of her nightgown.

"No," Elizabeth told him as she pulled away from his questing fingers. "I don't want to."

"I need to see it Elizabeth. Just tell me where it is."

A blush flamed across her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. "My thigh," she answered and Ciel chuckled.

"Well at least it will be hidden. Please show it to me."

"No," Elizabeth told him as she pulled her knees up into her chest. "I don't want you to see."

"I have to," Ciel told her. "Now just lie back and lift your gown."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip a moment before swallowing hard. "My inner thigh, Ciel."

Ciel had a hard time holding back his laughter. It would figure that the mark would chose to place itself in such an intimate area. He didn't know what could be worse barring it being somewhere she'd have to difficulty hiding.

"Wonderful," he told her. "Then just lay back and close your eyes. I promise to try not to look anywhere I shouldn't."

Elizabeth nodded her head then pulled up her gown and laid back. She closed her eyes and squeezed her legs together, trembling as Ciel moved over her. He frowned at her linen underwear.

"Please forgive me, Lizzy," he told her as he unfastened the buttons and slipped them from her legs, leaving them to pool on the floor. He looked up to find her laying on her back, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands balled into fists.

"You're going to have to spread your legs," Ciel told her. He had to admit that he was nervous too. He had never been this close to a woman nor had he seen any of a female's intimate parts. It disturbed him that he didn't know what he was doing and that he was nervous too. Without pausing much longer he put his hand on either leg and moved them apart.

The mark wasn't as large as he feared it would be but it was very distinct in what it was. The damned Funtom cat trademark. He touched it with his fingertips and Elizabeth gasped then trembled.

"It's all right," Ciel soothed as he traced the mark. "Does it still hurt?"

"N-no," Elizabeth answered as she turned her head and looked at the wall. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she was scared that it would stop and it was a great relief when Ciel moved away from her and pulled the gown down.

"Is it all... good?" she asked her cheeks were still aflame and her voice shook.

Ciel shrugged. "I suppose," he answered. "So I guess I'm stuck with you until sunrise."

Lizzy smiled at him weakly. "Thank you for accepting."

"I should be angry at you," Ciel told her as he laid down beside her. "I didn't want to do this."

"I understand," she said as she laid her head on his arm. "But I think I can face the future now."

"And what is your future, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll have to marry Mortimer and be miserable and have his children when all I want to do is be with you."

"I would have been a terrible husband to you," Ciel told her as wrapped his arm around her. Some how he felt closer to her than he ever had before. He didn't know how he felt about it but he had to admit that it was nice. At the moment he felt better than he had in a very long time.

Elizabeth yawned, "I don't believe that, Ciel. You would have been the best husband. At least I still have you in my life. Even if it's just a little."

Ciel snorted. If he was lucky the rest of the contract would go on like this. Him coming to talk and her falling asleep on his shoulder. "As long as you're happy, Lizzy."

"I am," she said as she began drifting into sleep. "You've always made me happy, Ciel. I love you."

Ciel frowned at her words then kissed the top of her head. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Sebastian. He looked at the mark on the back of his hand. He hoped he could hide it for awhile. Maybe even indefinitely.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is entirely for St. Ciel. I'm just allowing everyone else to read it.

Please bear in mind that Lizzy is a woman in Victorian England. Women of her status were bound by a very specific set of rules. Marriage and children being the foremost goal. Before you label Lizzy and her behavior pathetic please consider her status and life situation. She has very few choices available to her.

* * *

"You smell like Funtom perfume again," Sebastian told Ciel as he appeared a few hours after leaving Lizzy. Ciel tried to hide the guilty look on his face by not looking up at Sebastian. He thought spending time in the open would reduce any lingering sent.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and forced the younger demon to look him in the eyes. "What are you hiding, Little One?"

"I'm not your little anything," Ciel said as he pulled away from Sebastian's grasp. "And since when do I have to report my coming and going to you?"

Sebastian snickered, "I like when you tell me you're coming."  
Ciel rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"So what are you hiding?"

"A mistress," Ciel told Sebastian as he flopped onto the pillows perpetually piled in Sebastian's lavish little kingdom somewhere on the outside of nowhere.

"Ah," Sebastian said as he folded his arms over his chest and gave Ciel a disapproving look. "As long as there is no contract."

Ciel forced himself to relax against the pillows on the floor as he slid his hand under his leg. "Are you finished playing twenty questions?"

Sebastian glared down at Ciel a moment then sat. "Are you really seeing someone?"

"Right now I see you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Yes you're definitely hiding something." He reached out and feathered his fingers through Ciel's hair and Ciel swallowed hard as he maintained eye contact.

"I have nothing to hide," Ciel said then tried not to wince. Sebastian never lied to him. He might twist the truth but he never outright lied and now here he was lying to Sebastian. The seal on his hand fairly burned with the ache of guilt.

"Nothing," Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel into his lap. "I think you're not being truthful."

Ciel allowed his eyes to flicker shut so he could hide from Sebastian's probing gaze and before he knew it a mouth was on his neck easing the tension that had been building since he pulled off Lizzy's under things and tried to only look at the seal on her leg and not the flowering womanhood tantalizingly presented to him.

He hated that he wanted her and hated himself for thinking of her while Sebastian anointed him with kisses and tender words of adoration. He clung to Sebastian and devoured his caresses and tried to be present but he wasn't really there. He was with her.

XxX

Elizabeth ran away home the morning after Ciel's visit. She did her best to hide how happy she was from her brother and sister-in-law but failed to keep it from Paula.

"Has something happened that I'm not aware of?" Paula asked as they road in the carriage.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. Something has happened. I am more sure of what I want for my future."

Paula clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful to hear. Are you going to consent to marry Mr. Fortescue?"

Lizzy looked out the window and sighed. "I've determined that I'm going to try to get out of that. Barring an escape I suppose I'll have to accept."

Paula frowned at her mistress. "My Lady. I would be very unhappy knowing that you married into such an arraignment."

"I would be too, but it may not be avoidable." Lizzy sighed as she leaned her face against her gloved hand. It was difficult to control her smile though she managed.

Last night she had fallen asleep snuggled in Ciel's embrace and it felt so right. It had been a long time since she felt so safe and comforted. She had loved the way he pressed kisses into her hair and how his fingers had caressed her arms.

She wanted to shout to the world that she was in love. Ciel was hers and even if things were not at all the way she wanted them to be she still had him with her for always. It was in a sense better than being married though she would have rather had that than the proposed one evening a month.

Lizzy could have kicked herself for not finding the courage to demand more from Ciel. He had not wanted to enter into the contract and she realized it was more of something he was compelled to do rather than an agreement he made willingly. She wondered how much she could have asked for if she'd not been afraid to push.

"But why are you so happy then?" Paula asked. "Not that I am questioning your happiness it just seems strange."

Lizzy nodded in agreement at Paula. "I know my future still seems unsettled but it's not as much as it seems. Part of getting what you want is knowing what you want. I know what I want now, Paula."

Elizabeth's mother was waiting as they returned with a grim expression on her face. She stood at the door, her posture perfect and her expression stoic.

"Was it necessary for you to return before Mortimer's visit?" she asked as she followed her daughter into the house.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

Frances sighed in exasperation as she waited for the servants to remove Elizabeth's hat and light jacket. "Are you aware how this looks, Lizzy? He's going to know that you will refuse his proposal. He might not even ask."

"If I could only be so lucky," Elizabeth said in a flippant tone and her mother gave her a warning look.

"There best be a good reason for your behavior, Darling."

Elizabeth waited for her mother to take a seat then followed suit. "I'll accept his proposal if he asks," she told her mother who raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What changed your mind?"

"Visiting Edward," Elizabeth told he mother, it was half true. "But before I am forced to accept couldn't I just go away to Paris for a year?"

"No," Francis said sharply. "If you end your courtship you'll need to stay here otherwise people will assume you went away to hide a bastard child and I won't have our good name sullied by such filthy gossip."

"But what if I'm sure to be seen out and about?" Elizabeth offered. "I could fully engage myself in the society there. We could always say that you felt that I was not yet mature enough for marriage and that a year in Paris would be good for me."

"A year in Paris alone? Unsponsored? Never. It would be unseemly, Lizzy."

"I could take Paula with me. I wouldn't be unchaperoned. Please mother. I don't love him. What's more important what people think or my life?"

"I'll discuss it with your father," Frances said rolling her eyes as he daughter squealed jubilantly.

"Thank you, Mother."

Frances gave her a stern look. "Don't get your hopes up. No one has said yes."

"I understand," Elizabeth said then got up and kissed her mother's cheek before going to get herself settled in her room.

XxX

The next few nights found Elizabeth unsettled. She knew calling for Ciel would be fruitless as a month wasn't up and until he visited again she wouldn't be able to wheedle a change in the contract.

She did try calling him and even though she had taken a nap in the afternoon she managed to fall asleep before midnight all but one night. It was her hope that he would wake her but it wasn't in the contract. What if he visited while she was asleep and she never knew he was there. She wouldn't put it past Ciel to manipulate things in such a way.

On Saturday she knew Mortimer was visiting her brother so she felt comfortable going to a ball with her mother. It wasn't a large ball but was important nonetheless as it honored a dignitary from Bengal who had been working hard for the crown, earned several royal trade warrants and was up and coming in society even though he was from Bengali.

Elizabeth found herself surprised and pleased to find herself in the presence of Prince Soma Kadar, Ciel's old friend from years ago. He had matured a great deal and at the age of twenty-four greeted her with a genteel kiss to her hand rather than the tight squeeze he would have infringed on her person when he was younger.

"Lady Elizabeth," he said as his hazel eyes filled with delight. "What a joy it is to meet with you once again. It has been too long."

Elizabeth smiled at the man in return. "Please, call me Lizzy. I believe the last time I spoke with you was after Ciel's funeral." This was the first time she'd been able to mention Ciel's passing without having to hold back tears.

Soma's cheerful expression saddened and he bowed his head. "I miss my dearest, best beloved friend, Ciel very much. Even to this day I think of what may have become of him had he lived. I would so much had liked for him to see my accomplishments and be proud."

Elizabeth gave him a warm smile as she continued to clasp his hand. "I think he is always with us, Prince Soma and I am certain he is very proud of you. I miss him every day."

"Oh yes," Soma said as he looked up and met Elizabeth's tear bright eyes. "You would have been married to him by now it is certain. My sincerest apologies that I have brought up such a painful topic."

"It seems like it's a painful subject for the both of us," Elizabeth said as she moved aside for so she could better converse with Soma. "So tell me how have you been? Where is Agni? Tell me of your family."

"Agni is standing over by the refreshment table," Soma said as he gestured to his servant. "He is trying to make sure all goes smoothly. He is a very dedicated servant and friend."

"And your family?" Elizabeth asked.

Soma gave her a look of confusion. "I have not been home in several years, but letters tell me that my father is very proud of me." He smiled and continued to give her a bewildered look as she laughed.

"No. I mean where are your wife and children?"

"Oh!" Soma said then laughed. "No I have no wife or children as of yet. I have been as you might call it, introduced to several young ladies with the hopes of my choosing them but I have not yet met someone who would induce me into the matrimonial state. It seems that having a great deal of riches and a foreign title buys the interest of those who would have called me not but a common coolly before."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. "You shouldn't speak in such a way," she admonished and found herself enjoying Soma's smile and laugh. It felt good to be among friends again.

"And where is your husband or fiancé?' Soma asked pleasantly as he looked around. "Surely he is displeased that I have been taking up so much of your time."

"I'm not yet attached," Elizabeth told him then sighed. "Well that's not entirely true. I have someone who is on the verge of proposing but..."

"Then I should offer you congratulations!" Soma said happily as he finally let Elizabeth's glove hand slip from his.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. It would feel so good to confide in someone who knew Ciel. Not that she could tell him everything, but what she could would be a relief. "I don't.. I don't want to marry him. I.. I miss Ciel too much. Anyone else is just.."

"Say no more," Soma said as he brandished a handkerchief and wiped the tears escaping from Elizabeth's eyes himself. "I understand completely."

"I honestly don't know what to do," she said. "I'm trapped. If I don't accept his proposal I'll be accused of leading him on and..."

Soma put his hand up to silence her. "You are and always will be Ciel's fiancee to me, Lady Elizabeth and therefore you are as a little sister to me. I will talk to Agni and we will see if we can help you in some way. I owe it to Ciel."

XxX

Sunday morning found Elizabeth sitting near the window watching the rain fall against the glass. Her mother was working on needlepoint while her father read the news paper.

"My Lady," the butler called as he walked into the room. "We have just received a letter for Miss Elizabeth." He handed the sealed envelope to Frances then left the room.

"If it's from Mortimer I'll read it later," Elizabeth said not taking her gaze from the window.

Frances hummed as she looked the envelope over then placed int on the table in front of Elizabeth. "It is from Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said happily as she picked up the letter, not noticing her father looking at her from the top of his newspaper. She took in the flowing script of the address and smiled he was still living in what was once Ciel's townhouse.

She read the letter over a few times, trying not to openly laugh at Soma's humor, though she wasn't sure it was intentional. He certainly had a strange way with words.

"What does the letter say, Dearest?" Frances asked.

Elizabeth looked up at her mother and smiled. "He and I met at the ball last night and reminisced about Ciel. He has invited me to tea tomorrow. Is it all right if I go?"

Frances hummed then looked at her husband who nodded his head once. "Yes, of course you must go. Paula will accompany you."

"Thank you, Mama," Elizabeth said as she jumped from her chair and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'll write him right away."

Alexis Midford watched as his daughter practically skipped from the room then gave his wife a significant look. "This is an interesting development."

"Don't be ridiculous," Frances said as she picked up her needlework. "He's not even Christian and is entirely unsuitable for our daughter. It won't hurt to let her visit with him once but of course we cannot allow anything to develop."

Alexis smiled at his wife. "I suppose your right. Of course I would rather see our daughter happy." He lifted up the paper and missed the look his wife sent him. She nibbled her lip a moment as she considered if she should take back her permission for Elizabeth to go, but then decided it would cause too much upset and at the very least it was good to see a smile on her daughter's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A guest asked me if this was a CielxLizzy fic. Though it surly seems that way. It's not.**

* * *

It was midnight and Elizabeth was pacing around her room. "Ciel," she called softly. "I know it hasn't been a month yet but please come to me tonight. I really need to talk to you." She stopped in front of her mirror and examined herself. She still struggled with believing Ciel was alive and if not for the mark on her thigh she would have been able to convince herself that everything that had happened had been a dream.

She paced a little more then walked to the window and opened it a bit. The fall air was a little too chilly to keep it open long. She paced a little more then cuddled up in bed and waited until sleep finally claimed her.

In the late morning a letter from Mortimer's mother inviting her to tea which she was pleased she could decline with the truthful fact that she had another engagement. After that she got ready to go see Prince Soma.

She wore her bangs in a fashionable Marcel wave with the rest of her golden ringlets cascading down her back. It was a much less severe style than her mothers, who deplored the Marcel wave but said nothing of her daughter's choice of style.

Her blouse was white with a ruffle at her neck lined with navy blue to patch the stripes of her ruffled skirt and polonaise and mother of pearl buttons. Her hat was small another detail her mother disapproved of with navy and white feathers and a ribbon of white with navy pinstripes to match her dress.

"You look lovely today, My Lady," Paula complemented as she fastened Elizabeth's white kidskin boots. She stood and fluffed checked the layers of fabric of the basque at the back of Elizabeth's dress as gloves were slid on, a cloak draped over her shoulders and a parasol placed in her hand.

"Thank you, Paula," Elizabeth said as she paused in the mirror to check her reflection. She found herself to be a little too colorless for her liking but there was nothing to be done about that now. The carriage was waiting.

XxX

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth," Agni said as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied as she closed her parasol then handed it to Paula before walking through the door.

"Soma is waiting for you in the parlor," Agni said as Paula took her cloak then followed Elizabeth who followed Agni across the hall.

"Miss Elizabeth," Soma called as he walked forward and extended both his hands toward her. Unsure if he was going to hug her or not she followed suit and allowed him to take her hands.

Unlike the night before when he was wearing a formal suit, he was dressed much more casual traditional clothing in gold and purple that set off his dark hair and hazel eyes. Also unlike the night before he wore gold hoops in his ears and gold bangles on his arms.

"Please sit,' Soma said as he gestured to a nearby chair. "We have much to discuss."

Elizabeth took a deep breath wondering why she felt so nervous now. Was it because it was now obvious that Soma was foreign? No. There was no hiding his darker skin or his accent and relaxed demeanor but it didn't bother her.

"Agni and I sat in a lot of thought about your situation. You do not wish to marry someone and sully the memory of Ciel. Am I understanding correctly?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said as she forced herself not to fidget. Soma was looking directly into her eyes and her cheeks flamed as she looked down at her hands. "It's more that I don't want to marry someone I dislike, Mortimer Fortescue but there is no escape."

"Ah but there is," Soma said as he held up one finger. "In fact it is so obvious that if it were a snake it would bite us all."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and gave Soma an inquisitive look. "Go on."

Soma sat back and smiled. It was clear that he was pleased with his idea. "I myself do not wish to marry, but I am constantly being set up in situations which are very uncomfortable and terribly inconvenient. I told Agni that I was at my wits end and then saw you on Saturday. It was a message from the Gods."

"Why don't you wish to marry?" Elizabeth asked.

Soma sighed and looked away from Elizabeth. "I cannot marry the person I love. I will not be so underhanded as to feign a romance with an unwitting woman just to fit in with proper society. However, since I am not English and your people deem that to be a mark of inferiority, I must do what I can to fit in."

"Which means you need to marry," Elizabeth finished for him as her mind began to race. She now knew what Soma's solution was. She swallowed hard then took a deep breath to calm herself.

Soma nodded his head. "It is terribly silly and barbaric this wanting everyone to marry and have children." He sighed. "But if you and I were to marry you could honor the memory of Ciel and I could remain true to my promises as well."

"Your promises?" Elizabeth enquired.

Soma nodded his head. "To my lover of course."

Elizabeth frowned and wondered why Soma wouldn't marry the woman he loved, unless she herself were married. "Who is your lover?"

Soma's skin flushed and he shifted uncomfortably as he looked toward the door. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"If we are going to work out this problem I need to know all the details." Elizabeth began.

"Agni," Soma said then bit his lip as he watched for her reaction.

Elizabeth went hot and cold all at the same time. She really wasn't faint of heart but at the moment she felt the world spin around her as the blood pounded in her ears.

"B-but. Agni. Is a man," she gasped as she put her hand to her throat.

"It is not what matters to me," Soma said in a soft tone as he carefully watched Elizabeth. "It is who he is as a person. I would love him if he were a woman. I love him because he is Agni."

Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as her mind raced trying to understand what Soma was telling her. His lover was another man. She knew it was unnatural and if they were found out it was a crime punishable by death.

"I am terribly sorry if I have upset you," Soma said as he got up and sat next to Elizabeth. "Angi says that someday I will outgrow my feelings for him, but I will not. I know it's considered wrong, but I cannot control how my heart feels. Please do not hate me for this Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, Soma no," Elizabeth said as she took his hands. "I could never hate you. You are entirely too kind and good. It is not my business who you love."

Soma nodded as he met her gaze. "Perhaps I am taking advantage or hoping too much think that what would be the perfect solution for me would also be perfect for you. Forgive me."

"Actually," Elizabeth said. "I think you might be right." She smiled at Soma. In fact it was an ideal situation. She would have a home of her own, a companion who was personable and warm who wouldn't expect her to love him or share her bed. Given his business successes he could keep her in the manner she was used to and on top of that she would be given more freedom than she could have ever hoped for It was almost too good to be true.

"Really?' Soma asked as he blinked at her owlishly. She gave him a smile and nodded her head. Of course we will have to orchestrate the situation to make it look as though we are in love to explain our sudden courtship. Will it be too inconvenient for you to be seen out with me?"

Soma shook his head. "Of course not, Lady Elizabeth. Your company is always very appreciated."

"Good," She said as she gave him a cheerful smile. "And from now on, call me Lizzy."

XxX

Frances frowned at her butler as he delivered her a stack of correspondence. Two were for Lizzy. One was a small package from Prince Soma and the other from Mortimer. The other for herself from Mrs. Fortescue.

"Lizzy, Dearest," she called as she walked into the garden. "You and I really must talk." For the past two weeks Elizabeth had been avoiding all contact and mention of the Fortescues. Every day she was off on an outing with Prince Soma. Frances knew what was going on she just wasn't certain what to make of the situation and she hated the messiness of uncertainty.

"Mother," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she looked up from her flower arraigning. "This is the first I've sen you all morning."

Frances sat down and watched her daughter work for a moment before asking, "What is going on between yourself and Prince Soma?" She watched her daughter's cheeks color.

"We've become very good friends. He is very smart and funny. I like him."

"He is courting you," Frances stated as she put the package he'd sent on the table.

Elizabeth looked at the brown paper wrapped box and smiled. She knew it contained a small cameo brooch because she had picked out herself the day before. Soma had wanted her to choose something more expensive and grand but she insisted that the gesture would come off as too forward.

"We're good friends," Elizabeth said as she sat down and opened the box, being sure to show the appropriate amount of delight.

"It's beautiful," Frances told her as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "And do you think allowing him to give you such gifts and giving him so much of your attention is appropriate?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she pinned the brooch to her chest. "I don't see why not. Mortimer and I have never had any type of spoken understanding."

"But is there an unspoken one?" Frances asked as she tapped her fingers on the table. "And that is not what I meant by appropriate."

Elizabeth lifted her chin proudly. "If you mean because he is foreign then I don't see what the problem is. He is a prince after all."

"A prince that comes from a savage people, Elizabeth. If you pursue a relationship with him there will be many circles you will be shut out of. Your children as well."

"Those are circles that I would chose not to associate with," Elizabeth told her mother.

Frances watched her for a moment, looking for cracks in her facade. "And it will hurt. You can pretend that it won't but being shunned by people will hurt you, Dearest. Do you dislike Mortimer that much?"

"I like Soma that much," Elizabeth countered. "Mortimer is no longer an issue in my mind."

"Then you need to tell him," Frances said as she dropped the letter on the table. "The sooner the better. I already have his mother writing me vexed letters. She is questioning what kind of young lady I've raised to lead son on so."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I don't know what to say. I do have the excuse of having known Prince Soma for some time and..."

"Oh yes, lovely excuse. So should I tell Mrs. Fortescue that her son now has competition for your affection."

"There is no competition," Elizabeth told her mother as she forcefully jabbed a late blooming rose into the vase on the table in front of her. "As far as I'm concerned the matter between Mortimer and myself is over."

"Do you realize how bad this makes us look?"

Elizabeth set her jaw and gave her mother an angry look. "You chose the man you married. Why can I not do the same?"

"Fine," Frances said as she stood. "I'll write Mrs. Fortescue and let her know that her son needs to look elsewhere for a potential bride."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. She watched her mother leave the room then sat down with a thump and let out a sigh.

XxX  
"Ciel," Elizabeth gasped as she walked into her room later that evening. She shut the door behind her and walked forward. "We really need to set up some sort of schedule so I know when to expect you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Ciel said as he watched her with an unblinking gaze as she sat and unpinned her hair. She was already dressed for bed and had only to let down her hair.

Elizabeth smiled as she began pulling pins from her curls. "I'm just glad you're here. I almost thought I'd dreamed the whole thing."

"Someday you'll wish you had," Ciel told her as he walked up behind her. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she bent her head forward and closed her eyes while Ciel's fingers probed her scalp for hair pins.

"It must be bothersome to wear these all of the time," he remarked as he dropped a hair pin in the little bowl on her dressing table.

"It was at first," Elizabeth told him as chills dusted her skin. "But I've gotten used to it. It's part of the labors of being a woman."

Ciel said nothing as he finished running his fingers through her hair, removing a pin every now and again. After he was done he picked up the brush and began smoothing out any tangles.

"It doesn't seem that there are many advantages in being a woman," Ciel said. "From what I've seen it's more of a curse than it is a blessing."

"I don't know any different," Elizabeth told him. "While I know there are many advantages in being a man, I think if given the choice I would always want to be a woman. We are not so caught up in making war."

Ciel laughed. "You're terribly sweet and innocent, Lizzy. Please stay that way."

"I'll try," Elizabeth said as she turned to look up at him. "How have you been?"

He traced a finger along her jawline. "It isn't a matter of how I've been. I just am now. There is no good or bad."

"Sounds boring."

"It is. There is a reason why demons are always meddling with humanity. We have nothing better to do."

"Well things have been interesting for me," Elizabeth said. She was uncomfortable with talk of Ciel being a demon. In her mind there was no way her sweet Ciel could be something so terrible. "Guess who I've been spending time with?"

"Mortimer?" Ciel asked. "Your brother? Who?"

"Prince Soma."

"That idiot." Ciel remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He still lives in my townhouse no doubt"

Elizabeth laughed. "He's not an idiot, Ciel. And you did gift it to him. Where else would he live?"

"I imagine Agni is still trailing around after him."

"Yes, they are quite inseparable," Elizabeth said then frowned finding the little ting of jealousy of them to be odd.

"I'm glad he's doing well," Ciel said as he sat. "And what about your soon to be fiancé? Or has he proposed now?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I escaped from him thanks to Soma. He and I have become very good friends."

"Interesting."

"Does it bother you? Thinking of he and I together?"

Ciel gave Elizabeth a blank look. "Are you together?"

"Yes," Elizabeth told him as she watched his emotionless face looking for some sign that he was jealous.

"And after all this time I thought he and Angi had an understanding."  
"Well... Well they don't," Elizabeth said as she put her hands on her hips. "And things are going swimmingly between us. We get along very well. He's kind and funny and sweet and handsome. He's grown so tall and become so calm and interesting to be around."

"You sound very enamored of him," Ciel said as he watched Elizabeth cross the room. "I'm glad. Even if he is an idiot."

"He's not an idiot," Elizabeth almost shouted. "But even so, he's not you."

"Lucky him," Ciel said then laughed.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she turned away from Ciel. "You're right," she said. "He does have an understanding with Agni."

Ciel watched her as she walked to the window. "But he and I are still friends and we've decided to help each other. He helps me escape from a future I find distasteful and I give him credibility and protection because of my family and connections."

"Lizzy," Ciel said as he walked over and put his hands on her shoulder. "This isn't what I want for you."

"What you want for me?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to look at Ciel. "Since when have you ever cared about what I wanted, Ciel? No one cares about that. They only care about what they think I should want."

Ciel put his hand against her cheek. "All I have wanted for you is happiness."

"Then you shouldn't have left me," Elizabeth told him as several tears rolled down her cheek. Ciel wiped away the tears with his thumb then moved forward and kissed her. He had meant to give her a kiss on the cheek but instead her lips found his and before he could even weigh the consequences he was holding her tight as his tongue slid against hers.

"Ciel," she gasped as he freed her lips only to attach his mouth to her neck. He had untied her robe and his hands were roaming her body ovedr the chemise she wore, slowly raising it with one hand as another graze her breast.

Elizabeth melted against him and he lifted her into his arms, depositing her on the bed as he kissed her long and deep while his hands found bare, warm, soft skin. His hand found a bare breast as she looked up into his eyes then gasped as a pleasurable electric sensation coursed through her.

"Miss Lizzy," Paula called frantically from the other side of the door as she jiggled the lock and knocked. Both Elizabeth and Ciel jolted. "Wake up. Please wake up. The stable is on fire!"

"Oh! Goodness!" Elizabeth cried as Ciel moved from his position above her. She looked at him for a second. "Can you do anything to stop it?"

Ciel shook his head. "No."

She gave him a look of consternation. "Then stay here," she told him as she threw on her robe and ran from the room. Ciel sat down on the bed, leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"Well, well, My Young Master," Sebastian said from where he was leaning against the wall. "What do we have here?"

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and looking up at Sebastian. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you from the beginning," Sebastian told Ciel. Miss Elizabeth must have you completely spell bound for you not to have realized."

"I hate you," Ciel spat.

Sebastian laughed as he looked out the window and watched the household milling about on the lawn in panic. "And you can only imagine how much joy I took in stopping your little assignation tonight."

"I should probably thank you," Ciel said as he stood.

"You? Thank me? Perish the thought," Sebastian said with a sly grin, his garnet eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ciel gave him a dirty look. "Why didn't you stop me earlier?"

"Who am I to keep you from failing to think through terms of a potential contract. I felt it would be a wonderful learning experience."

"Ass."

"Let me see your contract mark. Where is hers?"

Ciel hid his hand behind his back. "I'm not telling you."

"When a contract is made the first symbol in your mind is the one which marks you. I've not taught you nor have I given you a seal. I'd like to see what your depraved little mind came up with. Is it a chess piece perhaps?"

"No," Ciel said as he lifted his chin. "And you should leave. I am here until sunrise."

Sebastian snickered. "So your plan is to come here once a month and screw Elizabeth's brains out? What a lovely contract. I wasn't aware you desired her."

"I wasn't either. Things change."

"Let me see the contract mark, Ciel."  
"No."

"Don't make me force you."  
"Don't make you order you," Ciel said.

Sebastian reached out and slid his hand onto Ciel's shoulder. "You're acting very childish, My Lord. You know I'm going to see it sooner or later. Why prolong the game?"

"Fine," Ciel said as he gave Sebastian his hand. The former butler looked at the mark with wide eyes then actually threw his head back and laughed. Ciel regarded him in disbelief as Sebastian bent over and clutched his stomach.

"The Funtom cat," he said. "How ironic."

"Shut up."

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the forehead. "You and I shall discuss this later."

"Fine," Ciel said now leave."

"And you will keep this in your pants, My Lord," Sebastian said as he reached down and slid his hands between Ciel's legs. "Or I'll be forced to start a bigger fire next time."

"Bastard," Ciel growled. Sebastian only smiled then jumped from the window after giving him a wink leaving Ciel with an intense desire to punch something.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was exhausted when she returned to her room. Paula had helped her clean the dirt that came from hoisting and carrying buckets of water across the lawn in her part of the effort to put out the fire. The bucket was then taken by a servant who was allowed closer to the fire as she was handed an empty one which she then ran back and filled with water.

"Would you like me to help you change?" Paula asked as she began opening the door to Elizabeth's bedroom.

"No," Elizabeth said quickly. "Thank you but no. I'm just going to change and crawl into bed and you must be exhausted. I'll talk to you after we've both slept."

"Thank you," Paula said as she curtsied then began walking down the hall. Elizabeth watched her go before stepping inside her room. The sight of Ciel laying stretched out on her bed with his eyes closed took her breath away. He was as beautiful as he was when he was a child, maybe more so now. She wanted to grab ahold of him and never let go, it almost hurt to think she could lose him.

His blue eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Is everything alright now?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said her legs were shaking as she walked toward the bed and laid down beside him. "But I am so tired, Ciel."

Ciel pulled her into his arms an placed a kiss on her forehead. "Then sleep. I'll be back the same time next month."

"But," Elizabeth said sleepily. "What if I need you before then? Why do you have to go at all? Why can't you come every night?"

"Because I have other things to attend to," Ciel answered.

Elizabeth hummed as her eyes fluttered shut, "But I thought you said being a demon was boring."

"Heh," Ciel laughed. "I did say that didn't I?" Elizabeth hummed again in response. He sighed as she snuggled closer and wondered what it was that made him want to promise to visit more.

"Please say that you'll at least try."

"I cannot make promises."

"But you'll try."

Ciel sighed deeply and thought about it. If he waited long enough maybe she'd fall asleep and he wouldn't have to answer. He kissed her forehead again and she turned her face to his offering him her lips instead.

"Will you?" she asked as she brushed her lips against his. "Please?"

Ciel shivered as his lips parted. "I'll try." He felt her smile and he wondered a moment how it could be that a human woman could be far more tempting than a demon.

"Thank you," she said she darted out her tongue to explore. Ciel summoned the strength to turn away from her and break the kiss.

"Go to sleep now, Lizzy." She chuckled then cuddled against him, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Ciel," she said after a long lapse of silence. "I love you."

"Thank you. Now sleep."

XxX

Ciel was not looking forward to going back to Sebastian. Not because he'd caught him about to make love to Elizabeth. Could it be called that when you did not love the person in question?

He furrowed his eyebrows as he sat on the ledge of cathedral roof where he brooded about facing Sebastian. Ciel hated that he didn't really know what he was doing. He knew precious little about relationships and what he did know were of happy couplings like his parents. His relationship with Sebastian though often intensely sexual the past year or so could not be considered romantic.

"How long are you going to avoid me?" Sebastian asked as he alighted on the roof and sat beside Ciel.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm thinking."

"Would you care to tell me about it?"

Ciel turned and gave Sebastian an angry look. "What was that about? Why did you have to start a fire couldn't you have thought of something a little less destructive?"

Sebastian gave Ciel one of his signature sly smiles. "I couldn't very well have stormed into the room like a scorned wife now could I?"

Ciel snorted. "You're hardly my wife, Sebastian."

"I do lack the certain attributes that make a wife do I not?"

Ciel smiled at Sebastian. "You do. So why did you stop us? Are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous, My lord. Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me? Have I stopped you while you took off on one of your thousands of assignations? What is your purpose for stopping me?"

Sebastian's expression was inscrutable and it frustrated Ciel to no end. "If it's going to take you that long to come up with a valid reason then you may as well admit that you are jealous."

"Perhaps in thinking about it there is a certain amount of jealousy. After all you have belonged exclusively to me up until now and I did tell you that I don't like sharing what is mine."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Sebastian. Really?"

"You don't believe me?" Sebastian asked as he put his hand to his chest. "I'm hurt. Here I am confessing my feelings. Pouring out my heart and you doubt me. Woe is me."

"Bastard," Ciel spat and Sebastian laughed. "Sadistic, rotten, bastard."

"Maybe I just like tormenting you, My Lord. Or perhaps I am interested in protecting you." Sebastian reached forward to move a lock of hair from Ciel's eyes but his hand was batted away before he could succeed.

"The tormenting part I believe."

"You are no longer human, Ciel. I thought when you had decided when you feigned your death that you were cutting ties with your human life, but here you are embroiled in it again."

"I know," Ciel said. "But it's not really the same. It's different. I am in control this time and besides I am contracted to Lizzy now."

"I cannot say that I approve. I do not like the thought of you taking her soul."

Ciel turned to Sebastian and studied his face a moment. "You genuinely liked her didn't you?"

"I liked that she made you miserable," Sebastian answered. "But I also had a certain amount of appreciation for her kindness and her sincerity. She truly cared about you and I admired that."

"So you object to me eating her soul. Why do you object to me having sex with her?"

Sebastian's answering smile was wistful. "Perhaps I think she deserves better, My Lord. For as strong as she is, she is a delicate creature. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Ridiculous," Ciel said.

"But true nonetheless."

"You're sentimentality makes me feel ill."

Sebastian laughed and then everything grew silent between them for a long while. They watched people walking down below, the birds flying, and tracked the sun as it made it's trek through the sky.

"I do think your involvement with her will be a detriment to you. And while I like seeing you unhappy, it is only when I am the one to affect you. You are going to regret taking her soul. You are going to regret messing with her life. The one thing she has to offer her future husband in the society she lives in is her virginity and you propose to take that away from her, that is like taking away her value."

"I propose no such thing," Ciel said. "How would that take away her value? You know it happens all the time and husbands are none the wiser."

"But Lady Elizabeth is different. She is a woman of virtue. It will hurt her."

Ciel shook his head. "No. She's going to marry that idiot Soma so she can cover for his affair with Angi. Do you think that will make her happy? What about her value then? Is she to be a virgin forever?"

Sebastian smiled as he leaned with his elbow on a nearby tower wall. "Does it strike you as odd that you and I are sitting on a church discussing Lady Elizabeth's virginity?"

"Nothing strikes me as odd anymore. The sun could suddenly go out and the mood flare to life and I would shrug and go on. The odd does not surprise me anymore."

"So poetic, My Lord," Sebastian teased then laughed at the warning look Ciel gave him.

"I'm not breaking the contract."

"You will regret it," Sebastian warned.

"Did I tell you she's going to marry Soma? Soma, Sebastian. That burbling idiot! How dare he!"

Sebastian watched Ciel a moment. "Now who's jealous?"

"Not me. I just think she could do better. That's all."

Sebastian patted Ciel's head. "Now you are seeing things my way. Better to protect her than meddle with her life."

Ciel made a noise of disgust. "When did you become her guardian angel?"

"Am I?" Sebastian asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Dear Guardian Michaelis soon your broken wings will be restored and the gates of heaven will open to you! Rejoice!" Ciel yelled as he stood and spread his arms wide.

Sebastian's response was to laugh as he too stood. He grabbed Ciel by the chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "I am warning you. Break the contract."

"No," Ciel said. "I don't have to listen to you. You follow my orders and I order you to leave Elizabeth and myself alone. My contract with her is none of your business." With that he jumped from the church roof.

"Foolish child," Sebastian said as he watched for a moment then followed.

XXx

Agni bowed to Elizabeth and Paula as the entered the town house. "Soma is waiting for you in the parlor," he said in almost a whisper.

Elizabeth stopped at the door and looking into Agni's light blue eyes and found his expression impossible to read. "Would you like to come sit with us?"

"That would be improper," Angi replied as he gestured toward the parlor in an effort to move her forward.

"I," she started then looked at Paula who was watching her inquisitively. "Paula, can you give us a moment. I would like a few private words with Agni."

"Of course," Paula said as she curtsied then gave Agni a questioning look as she made her way toward the kitchen.

She reached out for Agni's hand. He hesitated a moment then gave her his unwrapped hand barely touching his fingers to her palm.

"I want you to know," Elizabeth started. "That I don't intend on interfering with your relationship to Soma in anyway. I will never stand in the way of your love for each other and I accept and understand it."

Agni's expression went from curious to confused. "Thank you, My Lady," he said. "But surely I do not deserve such distinction. It is true that I love my prince with all my heart. I do not see how you could interfere with that."

Elizabeth frowned. "I speak of the special love you have for each other."

"Special love?" Agni asked then shook his head.

"You are lovers?" Elizabeth asked and Agni's eyes widened.

"Lovers?" he asked as he shook his head. "I do not know of what you speak."

"It's alright," Elizabeth whispered. "He told me everything. I know the two of you have an understanding and that you are in love..."

"What?" Agni asked. "In love? My prince said this? Why would he say such a thing?"

Elizabeth frowned at Agni's response. "He told me you think he will grow out of his love for you."

Agni took Elizabeth's hand and held it tightly. "My Lady," he said. "I promise you. Though I love my prince with all my being and will serve him with my life, that nothing which would be considered impure between us."

"Then why did he tell me you did?"

"My prince is the only one who could answer that."

It was at that moment that Soma chose to appear from the parlor. "Agni," he said in a commanding voice. "I thought Elizabeth was here I..." It was at that moment that he saw her and paused.

"Agni why have you not brought her in to see me?"

"Forgive me, My Prince." Agni bowed his head.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I had wanted to talk to Agni," she said as she watched Soma's expression go to inquisitive to wary. "I thought it important to let him know I would not pose a threat to him."

Soma laughed. "Oh Elizabeth. You are sweet. Please come sit down with me in the parlor. Agni will bring us tea and we can talk."

"I think Agni should come too," Elizabeth said. Soma swallowed hard then nodded his head as he stepped from the doorway and gestured for Elizabeth to proceed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been a tad bit blocked as of late and suffering ill health. Please judge me easy on this chapter.**

* * *

"Agni please bring in the tea," Soma said as he waited for Elizabeth to sit.

"No," Elizabeth countered as she watched Soma's cheeks glow with a blush. "Let's not get away from topic. Agni had no idea what I was talking about. Are you or are you not a couple."

Soma looked down at his feet and mumbled something as Agni stood in the doorway wearing a shocked expression. "Yes, My Prince please clarify this for me also."

"We are not, Miss Lizzy. Please forgive me." Soma sat down on a nearby couch with a thump without even waiting for Elizabeth to sit.

Elizabeth took a deep breath then looked at Agni. "Can you please give us some privacy?" Agni nodded once then backed out of the room.

"I am so embarrassed," Soma said as he covered his face. I never thought you would be so bold as to say something to Agni."

Elizabeth smiled softly as she sat beside the prince and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why would you tell me such an outrageous lie?"

"It was told with the intent on making you feel comfortable. I didn't want you to fear that I would require anything of you that would tarnish your promise to Ciel." Soma turned an looked at her and she smiled then hugged him. He pressed his face into her neck as he returned the embrace and inhaled the fragrance of lily of the valley and meadowsweet.

"Silly," Elizabeth said as she tightened her embrace.

"Silly? Why?" Soma asked as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. He hoped that she would tell him that she was ready to move on from her love for Ciel and love him.

"Because," Elizabeth answered as she reached forward and traced her finger on one of the golden hoops in his ears. "You would never ask or require me to give Ciel up. I wouldn't have begun this with you if you had." She held his golden gaze for a moment before looking away.

In that moment it would have been so easy to kiss her. This close her skin was like alabaster, her lips like the petals of pink roses, her eyes so beautiful. She was beautiful and he wanted badly to hold her. Would she ever let go of Ciel? Would he always have to guard her for him and have nothing for himself?

"I have a gift for you," Soma said suddenly as he jumped from the couch. He had to get away from her. She was intoxicating him and to say he wasn't one to deny himself something he wanted was an understatement.

"You don't have to," Elizabeth said. She was feeling uncomfortable now. She now understood the look he was giving her as one of desire. She had seen it in Mortimer's eyes and more importantly Ciel's the other night. The thought of Ciel desiring her sent thrills through her and she had to catch her breath. She wondered what he would say about Soma's interest in her. Would he be jealous?

"I saw this and knew I had to see it on you," Soma said as he handed her a box sealed with a silver bow. "Consider it a gift of apology."

Elizabeth took the narrow box and opened it to find a bracelet set with three large emeralds. She gasped as she touched them carefully. "This is much too much. I can't accept such a gift."

"Of course you can," Soma said. "The moment I saw it I had to give it to you. The emeralds match your eyes perfectly."

"Would you be upset if I left this with you for a short time? Just until you've spoken to my parents? I'm afraid I would have a hard time explaining it." She wanted to drop the box and run. She thought she could trust Soma, that she would be safe from him, but she wasn't. She closed her eyes tight.

"I've upset you," Soma stated as he knelt down beside Elizabeth. He took the box and placed it on the nearest table before forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not upset," Elizabeth sniffled as she procured a cloth to dab at her eyes. "I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment. First you lied to me. Of course I understand why. And then you give me such a gift..."

Soma reached out to touch her and then pulled back before he made contact. Instead he sat back on his heels and frowned at her. What could he do to fix the situation? He wasn't sure. Touching her surely wasn't an option.

Elizabeth stood and walked to the door. "Please call for Paula," she told Angi who was waiting in the hallway. "We need to leave."

"Please don't leave," Soma said as he jumped to his feet and walked toward Elizabeth. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You cannot forgive me?"

"Of course I can," Elizabeth told him as she fixed her gaze at the swirled marble floor. "And I do. I understand what you were trying to do. I just need time to think." After that nothing Soma said could keep her from going.

"What happened, My Prince?" Agni asked as they both saw Elizabeth and Paula off.

"You!" Soma said angrily as he pushed Agni out of the way and made his way into the house, stomping to the less formal English parlor to a room set up with soft pillows and thick brocade curtains. He threw himself down on one of the cushions and covered his head.

Agni stood in the door for a moment before walking fully into the room. "Is it because I denied our past association?"

"You could have played along, Agni."

"But it was you who ended the situation between us years ago. I am confused, My Prince. Do you mean that you want me once more?"

"No," Soma replied as he picked up a pillow and threw it at Agni's head. "I just was trying not to scare her away. You could have played along."

Agni caught the pillow and sighed. "I refuse to play to such a lie. Even if it's for you. My heart is only so strong and my love for you is still the same."

Soma sighed as he opened his eyes and looked up at the painting of Ciel hanging on the mantel nearby. "I know, Angi. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had such expectations and I shouldn't have been so callous of your feelings. It's seems I'm underestimating everyone today. Do you think Ciel would be disappointed in me?"

Agni walked closer to Soma then dared to sit beside him. "I think it is impossible to know what Lord Phantomhive would have thought. It is most likely he would have called you an idiot and told you to leave him alone."

"Yes," Soma sighed. "He was great fun. I miss him. Elizabeth misses him. He was stupid to die. I wish he was here."

Agni reached out and touched Soma's shoulder only to wince as the younger man pulled away. "Perhaps you should let Elizabeth go."

"No. We are too well suited to each other," Soma said. "Both of us are destined to be in love with a ghost forever. But I at least can move on. She can't."

"Do you blame her?"

Soma shook his head. "No. I think if he had been mine in the way he was hers that I wouldn't have been able to let go either."

XxX

Ciel had ordered Sebastian to stay off of Elizabeth's property and as he sat in her room to wait. He hoped that the demon wouldn't find a way to subvert his orders. He should have bound them tighter and made them harder to break.

"Ciel," Elizabeth whispered as she entered her room. She locked the door behind her then rushed into his arms. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!"

Ciel returned her embrace, taking the liberty to kiss her ear, her neck, chin then lips. She was so warm and sweet. He pulled away from the kiss with a great amount of effort. "I know, but I found I couldn't stay way."

"I'm so glad," Elizabeth said. She smiled as she reached up and combed her fingers through his hair. "I had a very difficult day and seeing you has made it better."

They climbed in bed together and Ciel found himself with his face buried in her hair and his heart feeling tight as she told him about her meeting with Soma and how he had lied to her.

"I think," Elizabeth said as she fiddled with a button on his shirt. "That he has some sort of feeling for me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and it frightened me."

"Frightened you?" Ciel asked as he tried to keep his fingers from tightening against her possessively. "Why?"

Elizabeth smiled as she snuggled her face on her chest. "Because I belong to you, Ciel. I only want to belong to you."

Ciel took a deep breathe. "I understand, Eliz.. Lizzy, but you can't just belong to me. I will always come to you, but you have to move on with your life. I won't allow you to become a wraith living for moments when I can appear.

"But what if that's what I want?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel kissed the top of her head. "I want you to fall in love. I want you to get married and have children. I want you to do all the things I never could."

"And I just want you," Elizabeth said. "I want those things with you. You're here. You're alive. Why can't we have those things?"

"Because I cannot," Ciel said then clenched his teeth. "All I have to offer you is misery and death."

"I don't want to be without you," Elizabeth said then choked back a sob. "I would rather have death."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel said as he moved so she lay on her back and he was over her. "You will have no such thing while I am here."

"Then you are my guardian angel instead of my demon?"

Ciel shivered. "No, I'll leave that job to someone else. I want you to accept Soma." He wanted to take those words back immediately as they soured in his stomach.

"No," Elizabeth said. "I will be a spinster. I'll teach Edward's children how to read, write and comport themselves in good society."

"In that case I will go back to visiting you once a year. I cannot bear to see you fall to such depths, Lizzy. You deserve so much more."

Elizabeth sighed. "Then say I can be yours too. Twice a month no twice a week I am yours in all the ways we should have been to each other and you are mine." She closed her eyes as she blushed.

"A-after you are married," Ciel agreed then cleared his throat. "If you still want.. If you still want me then I will agree to that."

Elizabeth eyes were practically aglow with joy as she reached up to touch his face. "I will always want you, Ciel." Then she pulled him down for a kiss that heated her in the most delicious of places as her toes curled and then she fell asleep wrapped tight in his arms until sunrise.

XxX

"Now were are you going?" Sebastian asked as he followed Ciel who was running across the landscape as though he was trying to escape the rising sun.

"Were you waiting there the whole time? What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked as he slowed.

"Jealousy," Sebastian answered.

Ciel stopped and found his perch on the church roof top where he rested his head in his hands. "You're not jealous."

"No," Sebastian said. "But only because you didn't fuck her. Why not? Did you have a change of heart?"

"Don't be so crude," Ciel told him as he tried to gather his thoughts. "And would you shut up? I'm trying to think."

"About?"

"None of your business, Demon."

Sebastian snorted. "The pot calls the kettle black. You know things would go much easier for you if you talked it out."

"You mean you'd leave me alone if I told you what's bothering me?"

"More or less."

"Bastard, you would not," Ciel accused. "You'd just torment me further."

"Only because I love you," Sebastian admitted as he toyed with the hair at the nape of Ciel's neck.

"Stop that," Ciel said as he pulled away. "And you don't even know what love is Sebastian so shut up."

"And you do, My Lord?"

"More than you do," Ciel said then huffed. He folded his arms over his chest as he tried to think. So Soma wanted Elizabeth. How dare he!

Sebastian watched Ciel for a moment. "What is love but a second hand emotion?"

"Shut up! You don't even make sense." Ciel shouted as he covered his ears with his hands. Sebastian chuckled then watched Ciel stand up and pace.

"That's it," Ciel finally said. "I'm only going to have the answer if I go see him myself."

"See who?" Sebastian asked as he followed his master down from the roof.

"Soma," Ciel answered.

"Oh snap," came Sebastian's reply.


End file.
